the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary
Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary was the tenth Walt Disney's World on Ice show, originally toured from 1990 to 1996. It was notably the first Disney on Ice show to feature elements from Disney television shows in addition to movies, and also the first of two ice shows to incorporate characters from . Synopsis DTV, a popular music channel (parodying MTV) is presenting a special "Top of the Pops" program, in which Disney characters are performing, including the Fur & Feather Four (Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto), Chip 'n' Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits), Dumbo, and the King and Queen of Pop (Mickey and Minnie). Huey, Dewey and Louie then appear as the Dukes of DuckTales, accompanied by Scrooge McDuck, who takes stage to introduce a musical machine that Gyro Gearloose has made in order to save him money on backup bands for the boys. Gyro appears to show off the machine, stating that not only does it play music in time, but it is also a time machine. But when Huey, Dewey and Louie climb aboard the machine to perform, it malfunctions and the trio disappears. Scrooge is upset about this, so the rest of the groups decide to help him find the boys, with Chip 'n' Dale leading the way. Goofy pulls a lever on the side of the machine and sends the ducks, the chipmunks, and the mice hurtling through time and space. Scrooge, Chip, and Dale find that they have landed in ancient Egypt, where they cross paths with Cleopatra. She suggests looking for the boys in the Mummy's Tomb. The three end up crashing into the tomb and a mummy emerges. Fortunately, the mummy turns out to be Roger Rabbit, who joins them on their quest, but not before doing an Egyptian dance with the dancers. The time machine suddenly strikes a new tune and brings the quartet to a jungle. Chip 'n' Dale begin looking for clues, with Roger following close behind. They suddenly hear a growling sound from behind the trees, but to their relief, it turns out to be Baloo. As Scrooge asks Baloo for help looking for the nephews, they suddenly hear a drum beat, which Baloo points out is coming from the Shrine of the Golden Idol. Scrooge sees the idol apparently moving and finds that Mickey and Minnie were behind the statue. The mice reunite with their friends and explain how the time machine transported them into the jungle. The time machine then plays another song, "Sailing, Sailing", and transforms into a mighty ship. Scrooge, the mice, and the chipmunks climb onto the boat and set sail to find their remaining friends. But their pleasant trip on the ocean is cut short when they drift into the domain of Ursula the Sea-Witch. Ursula causes a storm to come over the ship and break it into a dozen pieces. Fortunately, the group manages to reach the shore of an enchanted island where they meet Ariel and Sebastian. Ariel sings for them to lift their spirits and says she'd be willing to help them with their search if she were a human. Mickey tells Ariel not to feel bad that she's not a human, because everyone is special in their own way. Just then, a musical piece of driftwood floats out of the sea, and Scrooge recognizes it as a piece of the time machine. Donald and Daisy then appear, reuniting with the rest of the group, as the time machine's remains play Huey, Dewey and Louie's hit record. Scrooge, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy soon arrive back in Duckburg and tell Gyro about the adventure the broken time machine took them on, and how they still haven't found the nephews. Gyro begins working on fixing the time machine while the gang heads off to the Duckburg Diner for lunch. But while the Sensational Six start dancing to the music of the diner's jukebox, Scrooge is still worried about his missing nephews. Roger, feeling sorry for him, takes him to see Eddie Valiant, hoping to cheer him up. Roger and Eddie try to tell jokes to Scrooge, but with little success, though they finally do manage to cheer the old miser up when Jessica Rabbit gets in on the act. After laughing with Jessica's jokes for quite a while, Scrooge thanks Roger and Eddie for helping him. Scrooge returns to Duckburg and finds that Gyro has finished repairing the time machine. Gyro turns it on again and it begins playing "When You Wish Upon a Star", which he takes to mean that the nephews have ended up in space. When Scrooge asks how he's supposed to go up there, Gyro pulls a lever that transforms the time machine into a rocket. Scrooge heads off into space and goes looking for his nephews, encountering many strange creatures on the way, and realizing to himself the lesson he has learned: friends are much more important than money. Just as he's realized that, he hears Huey, Dewey and Louie's voices nearby and rushes to reunite with them, telling the boys that he wouldn't have been able to find them without the help of his friends. Category:Attractions Category:Crossovers Category:DuckTales Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers